Shadows Dawn
by Death Fox of Chocolate
Summary: plot to get omi to heylin side using...Chase's daughter?...many new characters...please read and review. pairs are raikim and jackOC...no flames are accepted whatsoever! chapter 3 up working on chapter 4 now...T for language, may change to M later for lem
1. character bios

DFoC-okay I will update this after the weekend, so don't be mad at me…here goes the character bios…

Xiaolin Side

Omi age 16, slightly taller than before, head shaped more like Dashi's but is still round, still overconfident(about 4'7 now, instead of the three he was before)

Clay age 17, still same, doesn't wear his hat as often, we see more of his eyes

Kimiko age 16, still exactly the same, slightly taller than before, dating Raimundo on off days(days of no Wu or training)(about 5'4 ½ now)

Raimundo age 17, hair spikes naturally in back and falls in eyes when he's training or moving around a lot, taller than before (roughly about 5'11 or so), dating Kimiko on off days (see above), still plays pranks and still cocky, cheats by using Wu when it comes to chores, leader of the group (NOTE: ALL XIAOLIN WARRIORS ARE AT THE LIGHT BLUE SASH LEVEL NOW!!!)

Dojo Konojo Cho still exactly the same as ever

Master Fung still same, about to pass down Master of the warriors to another

Master Zore new master apprentice, will take over after Master Fung, about 32 years(pronounced zor-eh)

Dija Conoka Me Dojo's mate, able to sense already-activated Wu( the Me in her name is pronounced like the month May)

Heylin Side

Jack Spicer age 17, no longer pale as he usually is, doesn't wear makeup anymore(seriously, it was just stupid!), hair spikes in back and at ends, falls just above eyes, tips dyed a silvery-black color, outfit still same, sometimes will wear the ripped-sleeves shirt he has, is able to build more efficient robots, now works alone, is the first one to figure out about Kattiana

Chase Young age 20(in human years…remember, he's still immortal), still completely the same, working with Wuya, Kattiana's father

Wuya age 22(in human years…she's immortal too, duh!), hair falls straight down to waist, dress is looser, silver chain hangs across hips, does not wear shoes, working with Chase Young, does not like Kattiana at all

Katnappe age 18, still same, may not show up much

Tubbimura age 24, still same, may not show up much

Chameleon-Bot no age, still same, does not take commands from anyone, may not show up much

Kattiana Young age 17(pronounced cah-tee-ah-nuh), about in inch shorter than Rai and Jack(they're the same height -), hair down to shoulder blades, reddish color with two white streaks in front with one on each side, dark red eyes, can transform into a fox rather than a jungle cat, Chase Young's daughter, when transformed from fox to human she's wearing a short cloth skirt and a top of same material that stops just below her breasts with only one shoulder strap and no shoes, arms back stomach and legs are greatly shown in this outfit, cannot fully transform from fox to human and is left with only fox ears and a bushy tail coming out above her skirt, used in a plot to transfer Omi to the Heylin side, at temple she wears what Kimiko wears but with a black apprentice sash, given a potion by Chase's wizards and Wuya to temporarily gain the powers of darkness(sorta like Chase with the Lao Ming Long soup, only she doesn't turn into a dragon), starts to fall for Jack after he accidentally kidnaps her and kisses her

Other Characters

Drallona Tziporatone age 17(pronounced druh-low-nuh zi-por-a-tone), about Kimiko's height, dark auburn hair that is naturally curly down to above mid-back, often pulled back and up into a 'crown' around her head, brown eyes, wears a cream-colored tank top and blue jeans, never wears shoes because they separate her from the earth, former Xiaolin apprentice before the others were there, has no element, her laugh is very powerful and is considered her attack, she does not laugh for fear of hurting someone, is often sad calm and quiet, she's intelligent but doesn't show it, very mysterious and sometimes a loner, very gentle when it comes to wildlife, is in love with a wood elf she met during her travels after she left the temple, wears a necklace engraved with a very elaborate treble clef(seen in music) which resembles her undying love for him, no longer wears a Xiaolin warrior sash but a silver one to show her status(former warrior who left, with no element), loves to be out in the rain and wind, frightened of her gift(her laughter) and is afraid to connect with others because of it so she is often lonely, returns to the temple after receiving a letter about a bit upcoming war that she will be needed for

Aeric age 18(pronounced like Eric), wood elf(sorta like Legolas from Lord of the Rings), black hair that falls in face at random times, blue eyes, met drallona during her travels, secretly in love with her, travels to try and find her to tell her he loves her, is somehow pulled into the war at the Xiaolin temple, wears a pendant engraved with a small laughing dragon on it to resemble his love for drallona


	2. Chapter 1: The Plan

DFoC-okay this came to me while I was on my bus riding home and everyone thought I was asleep but I wasn't and I kept giving them the finger when they tried to talk to me…yea I get like that when I'm deep in though…oh well, please read and review, and no flames….now the disclaimers….

Disclaimers-okay, if DFoC-chan owned Xiaolin Showdown, she wouldn't be spending the time to write this up, and it would be in the next season of the show, and Rai and Kim would probably be together, and…

DFoC-okay that's enough sugar for breakfast and lunch for buddy…now the story…

* * *

In the dim light of the cavernous room, millions of jungle cats were lined up in rows upon rows. They looked like an army, and so they were. At the front of the room, three chairs stood, the middle occupied by a man who looked to be twenty with raven black spiky hair, dressed in green and black armor. The man's name was Chase Young, the immortal drinker of the Lao Ming Long soup. The chair on his right was empty, but was draped in a dark red and white furry blanket, a poufy cushion on the seat. On the left was a woman who seemed around twenty-two, red hair hanging loosely down to her hips, strands moving to her face every moment or so. Her black dress hung loosely on the curves of her body, a silver chain linking across her hips. This woman was Wuya, the powerful Heylin witch. She was sitting with her legs draped over one arm of the chair and one of her arms draped over Chase's.

"Chase, darling," she cooed, "Your army looks divine. We shall have no trouble at all defeating those Xiaolin monks. Strike now, while they have no way of knowing!"

"No!" Chase snapped back. He turned his head to gaze his golden eyes into her almost pitch black ones. "We cannot risk it, not before we have Omi on our side." Wuya grumbled at his remark.

"How are we going to do that?" she asked, placing her chin on her fist as she turned her body sideways on the chair.

"We have a…inside source, if you will call it that." He chuckled lightly, turning his head to the cats in front of him. Through the shadows between them, a small animal was slinking forward. The animal was a fox, gracefully walking between the cats, swishing a few with its tail every couple of seconds. Those cats that were flicked by the tail, growled at the red and white creature, but were unable to do anything else. They knew what position that fox held, and they did not want to suffer from any actions they might want to do. One new cat was brave enough to try and lick the fox's tail, earning him a swift kick in the snout and a scrape on his head. When the fox got to the front of the lines, it bowed lightly, sat down, and started to lick its paws.

"This…this little thing?" was all that Wuya could get out before she burst out laughing. "You can't possibly think that this little thing could get Omi to join our side! It's ridiculous!" She shut her mouth immediately when Chase glared at her, growling.

"It is not the fox that will do it," he said calmly, turning back to the fox that was moving up the steps to the empty chair next to him. "Are you ready for your task, my child?"

The fox glowed with a black haze, and were there was a fox, there was a girl sitting in chair, grabbing an apple from the basket next to her and taking a bite.

"Yes…father," was the reply. The girl had dark red hair going down to her shoulder blades, two white streaks on each side of her young face. She was wearing a short cloth skirt, made of the fur from an animal that Chase had killed when he was on his travels to get more recruits. Her top was the same material, and it stopped just below her full breasts, with one shoulder strap. The only traces of her once being a fox were the red and black ears on top of her head, and the red and white bushy tail jutting out from just above the top of her skirt. She gazed at the cats, then at her father, her dark red eyes showing boredom. She reached above her, pulling the blanket tightly around her as she laid her feet on the chair, resting her head on the arm of the chair.

"Kattiana is the one on this mission?" Wuya asked disbelievingly. Kattiana glared at her angrily.

"Yes, Wuya. My father believes that only I would be able to pass for an apprentice at the temples, and most of the wizards he has here agree. They are in the process of making me a potion, to temporarily give me the power of darkness. You seem so surprised at this, old hag." Kattiana added the last bit just to make Wuya mad, which succeeded. Wuya's hand went up to shoot a blast of energy at the cocky girl, but all that came out was a small green flower, which landed meekly in Chase's lap. He looked at, then at Wuya.

"Wuya, control your temper," he warned, handing the flower to his daughter. "Kattiana is seventeen now, and with that age comes the responsibility of a great task. She will not fail, and a notice has already been sent to the temple warning them of her arrival. She will gain their trust, and then, when the time is right, she will inject Omi with another dose of chi that was retrieved from the Yin-Yang world. If you still doubt my tactic, then you can go back to work with that idiot, Jack Spicer." Wuya's eyes widened and Chase took it as a sign of loyalty. "Good. Now if you are done, you are needed by the wizards, to help with my daughter's potion. Go now." Wuya got up and left, gazing at the girl who was making faces at her. Chase stared at her, and she stopped. "Kattiana, this is…"

"Father, I know. This is the most important thing I will do in my life, and I mustn't mess up under any circumstances. I got it." She smiled evilly at her father, who just nodded.

"Good girl. Now, go get packed, you're leaving in half an hour," he told her. She took one last bite of her apple, tossing the core of it aside, and got up from her chair. As she walked down the steps, she glowed once more and was a fox again. She ran from the room and out a door.

"This will make a most interesting time for my daughter, as well as those meddlesome monks," Chase chuckled out, snapping his fingers. The cats all turned and left to go to their own quarters. As the last one left, he snapped his fingers once more and a giant eyeball on a stand of vines popped up. It showed the Xiaolin monks, training at their temple. "Yes, it will be an interesting time, especially for you, Omi." The eye focused more and showed only one kid: a somewhat tall bald one wearing red and black robes, sparring with a practice dummy.

* * *

Okay I finished this and took some valuable chore time from me…but hey who in the heck really likes chores anyways? Well, I hope you like it, please read and review and no flames!! I will be editing my character bio page after the weekend because one of my friends is making her character and I will be getting it on Monday, which is when I will edit it…Yay, so please review and no flames!! Bye bye!!! 


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting at the Showdown

DFoC- okay I don't have many characters listed up yet, so Wuya does the disclaimers…I'm writing this later at night than I hoped, so don't be mad if it seems bad at all…oh and thanx to tietum and spinningisfun for the great reviews!!!! And my first ones as well!!!! Wheeee…your choice of kandy for your lovely reviews!!!(I'm running low on baking supplies so I can only hand out kandys…oh well...now for the disclaimers…

Wuya- DFoC does not own 'Xiaolin Showdown', otherwise I would rule the world already!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

DFoC- uhhh…no you wouldn't!!! Rai and Kim would be together and Jack wouldn't be so pale and he'd have a girlfriend and he wouldn't be wearing that stupid makeup, and you…well…I like you how you are now, except for that stupid dress, and all the Xiaolin Dragons would get all the Wu with no fights at all, and the world would forever be a place of happiness and light….AND CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!!! WHEEEEE CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ahem…now for the story

* * *

"Hey kids, we gotta live Wu here!" Dojo yelled throughout the temple. Four kids came out of four separate rooms, all in pajamas and yawning.

"Dojo, it's four in the morning. Why do we have to be up this early just for some dumb Wu?" a tall Brazilian kid asked. This boy was Raimundo Pedrosa, the Xiaolin dragon of wind and leader of the warriors.

"Yea, Dojo," the girl added in. She was Kimiko Tohomiko, daughter of the famous toy-maker. She was the dragon of fire, as well as the only girl at the temple.

"Because this Wu could be the difference in the balance of good versus evil. Now let's get moving!" the little dragon snipped. They all moved outside after quickly changing, watching the little dragon change his form into a much bigger dragon. The kids hopped on and Dojo flew off.

"Dojo, do you think you could move just a tad bit less bumpy?" a bald kid asked. This was Omi, the dragon of water and a monk. He had been at the temple long before the others had arrived, training to be the greatest Xiaolin dragon of all time. "I'm trying to get some more sleep."

"Yea pardner. You're bumpier than a bronco at a bucking contest." Clay Bailey had to hold on to the dragon's back so he wouldn't go flying off. Clay was the dragon of earth and a big Texas cowboy at heart.

"Then why don't you get off now!" Dojo snapped. "We're here anyways!" The four kids smiled sheepishly and slid off the now-shrinking dragon. "We're looking for a new Wu called the Changing Cloak. It let's the user turn into any known animal, fish, or creature known to man…even mythical ones, such as myself. Now get going!" They all went into the forest they were at, searching high and low for the cloak.

"Hey guys! I think I found it over here!" Raimundo called out suddenly. The other four ran towards his voice, and were standing next to him a second later. "I'll go get it!"

"Don't think so, Xiaolin losers!" The four looked up to see a kid flying down, metal boots glowing. It was Jack Spicer, one of the warriors' enemies.

"Jack Spicer! Prepare to taste the humiliation of defeat!" Omi yelled. The boy was jumping off the ledge to try and reach Jack before he got to the cloak, but the redheaded boy was too far away. "Yaaahhh!!"

"Don't worry, little buddy! I got you." Clay had whipped out his lasso and had caught Omi before he fell. Jack was laughing and was grabbing the Wu. The warriors groaned at their easy loss when the cloak started to glow.

"What the...?" Jack stuttered out. He saw a pair of red eyes peering out of the leaves on the branch that was holding the cloak. When he looked down, he saw a hand on the cloak, the long fingers just barely brushing against his.

"I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown…Jack Spicer," the voice said, the dark eyes seeming to draw the boy in. "I'll wager…absolutely nothing. You can wager what you want. The game is you have to catch me in ten minutes or less." The eyes went diagonally, showing that the head they were in cocked to one side. Jack shook his head and broke the trance.

"I accept the challenge, whoever you are. And I wager the Jet Bootsu. Let's go!" he cried out.

"Xiaolin Showdown!" This was called out by both of them. Suddenly, the trees all grew to about fifty feet in the air, and the ground was covered in nothing but grass, leaves, and moss. Left standing in the middle of the small clearing were the four dragons, each in their respective showdown outfits, Jack Spicer, and the one who had called the challenge. The girl stood with her hands on her slanted hips, her head cocked to one side. The red ears on top of her head twitched ever so slightly, and the bushy tail behind her swished back and forth. Jack and the others stared at her, never seeing anything like her before.

"The name's Kattiana, so don't forget it," she told them all, her eyes closing as she smiled and her right hand moved to point to her cheek. She started to get irritated when she saw Jack staring at her breasts. "Hey! Knock it off, you pervert! Are we gonna start this showdown or what?" She had crossed her arms over her chest now, blocking Jack's line of sight. Once again, the goth-looking boy shook his head.

"Right. Gong Yi Tempai!" At those words, Kattiana quickly turned around and ran from Jack. It took the boy another minute to realize that the game had started.

"Jet Bootsu!" Jack was hovering over the air and started to fly in the direction the girl had gone. He was looking right and left for her, almost smacking into a tree. On that tree, he noticed a small note. "'You can't beat me'? What the hell does that mean?" he said to himself.

"Exactly what it says, dobe! Heehee!" Jack looked up to see the girl hanging upside down by her legs on a branch. "You've got five minutes left," she told him, pointing to an imaginary watch on her wrist. Jack flew up toward her fast. Kattiana giggled some more, then arched her body up to unhook her legs and fall down to the ground. Jack stopped in midair to try and catch her, but she had grabbed onto another branch, flipped over it a few times, then landed on it in a sitting position. "Four minutes and twenty five seconds." With that, she stood up and began running down the branch, jumping to another to create some distance between her and the boy. He flew after her, but realized after a minute that he didn't see her. He looked up and saw the girl lying on her stomach on a top branch. She looked at him and waved, counting down some numbers on her fingers.

"Almost…ah…there…" Jack muttered out as he flew at top speed to reach the girl.

"Five…four…three…two…one…I win!" she cried out. Jack fell down to the ground, having been fifty feet above ground and a finger length away from the mysterious girl. She landed on the ground easily, holding two Shen-Gong-Wu in her arms. She walked over to the stunned kids. "Here ya go! I don't really need them." She tipped the items into Clay's arms and started to turn and leave.

"Hey, you wanna come back to the temple with us?" Raimundo asked her. She turned to face the smiling group, and grinned. "We could use someone like you on the team."

"Sure!" she replied happily. All of the warriors were glad to get a new recruit to the team. Everyone save Omi, who seemed very suspicious of the fox girl. After all, where had she come from, and how did she know about the Shen-Gong-Wu, Xiaolin Showdowns, or Jack Spicer? It all seemed too planned out to poor, little Omi.

* * *

Okay gonna stop it here and get me some shut-eye!! So please read and review, and no flames!! kandy for whoever reviews!!! And now…nighty-night people…

Also, for those of you stupid enough to not watch Naruto, dobe means 'idiot'…just so you know…now goodnight!!!


	4. Chapter 3: Monkey Boy and The Kiss

"Five…four…three…two…one…I win!" the girl giggled happily. I was only an inch from reaching her when the trees started to shrink to their original sizes. I looked down at my feet and saw that the Jet Bootsu had disappeared.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" I screamed as I fell from fifty feet in the air. I punched a button on my watch and one of my Jack-Bots came out of the trees and caught me. "Well, this sucks. Jack-Bot, let's go." I was flown down to the ground where I pushed another button and one of my machines came out from underground. Before I got in, I heard Raimundo ask that fox girl a question that I figured might work to my advantage.

"Hey, do you wanna come back to the temple with us? We could use someone like you on the team." I smirked to myself when I heard the girl, Kattiana, answer that she would. As I got in my Tunnel-Digger, I reached behind my seat and pulled out a staff with a monkey shape on the top.

"Good thing I never wagered this Wu. This just might work," I told myself after going over the plan in my mind. I had to do something to get that girl on my side. She annoyed me like hell, and I was pissed that I lost to a girl like her, but I couldn't stop thinking about her. I had never seen anyone, or anything, like her before. I knew there just had to be some way to get her to join me, and I had a few plans in store to try.

No POV

When the warriors reached the temple grounds, they told Kattiana to stay in the garden with Dojo, that they needed to warn the elders of her arrival. She agreed, and looked around the garden as the teens walked off. She loved the beauty of it, the peaceful sense it gave off. _'Too bad this'll have to go eventually,'_ she thought to herself. She walked over to the fountain in the middle of the yard, Dojo slithering behind her.

"So kid, where ya from?" he asked. Kattiana shrugged her shoulders, never taking her eyes off the water.

"Here and there," she replied, "I'm the traveling kind of person." She seemed entranced by her reflection in the water. She watched closely as the fox-ears in the fountain mirrored her own. After a moment, she turned and sat on the edge of the fountain. "What about you? Why are you here?" she asked Dojo now.

"Well, I'm the keeper and guardian of the Shen-Gong-Wu scroll. But…" He stopped, a light red tint appearing on his green ears.

"But what?" Kattiana pressed on. Dojo looked around to make sure no one else was there before jumping up to curl around the girl's shoulders.

"What I really want to do is travel. Just for fun! You know maybe find a nice girl dragon somewhere. But that'll never…What?" Dojo looked at the girl. She had suddenly smiled brightly, and she moved her head to face the dragon.

"If you wanna meet a chick, then it's your lucky day, little dude?" She got up quickly, dumping Dojo into the fountain. Then, quick as a cheetah, she was at the top of the large cherry tree near the fountain. She faced to the south, put her fingers to her lips, and sent out a shrill whistle. Dojo, who was still in the fountain, looked in the direction Kattiana was facing, but he didn't see anything. Then, a dark spot started moving towards them. Dojo realized after a second that it wasn't just a spot, but another dragon! And not just any dragon, this one was female. It had a few differences to it, as well. For one thing, its scales were blue with a teal colored underbelly. The dragon's eyes, when it was close enough for Dojo to see, were a dark amber, and they seemed very mystical. And this dragon had no beard like he did, but some long whiskers and a pair of wings on its back. They were as intricate as a butterfly, and though they seemed fragile as glass, Dojo knew they were hard as steel and light as a feather. They were a blue and grey mix, and the colors seemed to fit with the dragon. Dojo could only stare in awe as the beautiful dragon landed in front of Kattiana, who was now on the ground.

"Hola, chica. Como estas?" the dragon asked in a sultry voice. Kattiana went to it and hugged its slender neck.

"He sido mejor. Dija, éste es Dojo, otro dragon," Kattiana replied.

"Pero, pensé que fui el último uno."

"Pensó el mal. ¿Podría encogerse abajo y podría venir a encontrarselo?"

"Supongo para que."

"Gracias, Dija." Dija shrank down to Dojo's size, her wings disappearing into her back. She slithered over to Dojo, who finally had enough sense to get out of the water.

"Hola. Me llamo Dija. ¿Qué es suyo?" When Dojo didn't answer, Dija turned to Kattiana.

"Ah, Dija arrepentido," the girl said, blushing slightly at her mistake. "Ninguno de mis amigos aquí habla español menos Raimundo. ¿Puede hablar usted inglés para ellos por favor?" The blue dragon nodded, Dojo still looking confused. Dija turned back to Dojo, blinked her eyes twice, and spoke again.

"Hi. My name is Dija. What's yours?" Dojo shook his head before replying.

"Dojo Konojo Cho, at your service," he said, scooping up a fallen cherry blossom and handing it to Dija. She took it, and the two dragons just stared at each other. Kattiana smiled meekly, hating to hurt the little green dragon's heart, but her mission depended on it. The only thing was that Dija was starting to get attached to Dojo. And Dija knew she was needed for her father's plan to work. Kattiana decided to let the dragons have some fun.

'_Besides, at least I made someone happy…even if it was for a moment,'_ she thought, heading into the temple. She wandered through the halls when she stopped, looking at her feet. She knelt down and picked up the banana peel.

"What the hell..?" Her ears twitched around, and she looked up, gasping.

"Gotcha, foxy!" Jack Spicer called out, dropping from the ceiling and landing on Kattiana. "Sphere of Yun!" A bubble suddenly appeared around Kattiana.

"Hey! Let me out of here, you monkey freak!" she yelled, slamming her fists and feet into the sides of the bubble.

"Yeah, right. Changing Chopsticks!" He clicked a pair of chopsticks together and watched the bubble shrink down to the size of a pea. Jack caught it and stuck it into a pocket on his overcoat, then headed out to his motorcycle that he had recently built. As he rode off, he glanced back to see one of the monks looking at the peel he left behind. At the temple, Kimiko was on her way to find Kattiana and bring her to the elder council when she found the peel. She took the peel to the waiting council.

"Look what I found!" she exclaimed. The elders passed around the peel, examining it. The one who spoke was the new Master apprentice, Master Zore.

"What would a monkey be doing in the temple?" he asked. Master Fung looked at the peel.

"The question is not of the monkey, but where is our guest?" The warriors looked confused.

"So you're saying that a monkey kidnapped that new chick?" Raimundo asked tentively. Omi, who was staring intently at the peel, became wide-eyed.

"No, Raimundo. Not a monkey, but a monkey boy!" Clay scratched his head.

"Wait. The only person with the Monkey Staff is…"

"Jack Spicer!" the warriors all said, fear easily detectable in their voices.

Jack Spicer's room/lab

Jack entered his room, pulling the sphere with Kattiana out of his pocket. She was lying on her side, most likely unconscious from being jostled around. Jack changed the bubble back to its normal size and removed it, catching the girl before she fell on the floor. She stirred a little, groaning slightly. Jack saw that she had a bump on her forehead and a bleeding cut on her cheek. He sighed and carried her over to a table. He laid her down on it, called over one of his Nurse-Bots, and moved to sit down on his couch. His eyes started to droop as he watched the robot heal the girl, and he was soon sleeping on the couch. Jack started to wake about an hour later, the sweet smell of fruit filling his nose. When he opened his eyes, he found himself looking into a pair of dark red ones.

"Wahh! What are you..?" Jack started. He stopped when he noticed the serious look on her face. "What?" he asked sharply, getting up from the couch. He headed over to some table covered in gadgets and gizmos.

"Why did you help me?" Kattiana asked. Jack's grip faltered on whatever he was holding.

"What are you…?"

"Don't play dumb! I know I didn't get this band aid from thin air!" She pointed to her cheek, where a red bandage was placed, to emphasize her point.

"I didn't…"

"You're lying. I can smell it," she told him, pointing to her nose with a mischievous smile. Jack turned to face her.

"I didn't. My robot did." Kattiana blushed at herself, but wondered what the boy was doing.

"What are you do…Hey!" Kattiana yelped when a red light beamed over her and something sharp poked her hand. She suckled on the spot that was now bleeding, throwing death glares at the boy.

"I want to know how you got like that, okay," Jack finally said.

"Witchcraft dabbling," Kattiana answered. Jack stared at her, then turned back to the table.

"I doubt that, foxy." Kattiana's cheeks flushed at being called that.

"Don't ever call me foxy again!" she yelled at him. Jack turned to look at her.

"Or what?" he laughed out.

"Argh! Heylin Power! Shadow Daggers, Dark!" Some shadows from the room flew towards her hands, shaping themselves into two daggers. Jack's eyes went wide, and he backed away to the wall. Kattiana followed him until she had him pinned to the wall with one arm and one dagger point at his throat. "Or else I'll kill you easily," she growled into his ear. She let him go, getting rid of the daggers as she turned to leave. Jack caught himself before he fell to the ground and walked after her.

"Well, if you're gonna kill me, better make it be from something to remember," he said grabbing Kattiana's arm. Her hands balled themselves into fists.

"What the hell are you…eep!" Kattiana found her mouth roughly covered by Jack's. He was holding both of her arms now, and she was unable to push away. She felt Jack suckling on her bottom lip, and she made a small noise in her throat. When she felt his tongue lightly press against her lips, she parted her own, moaning lightly in pleasure and allowing him access to her mouth. Kattiana released her arms from Jack's grip and entangled her fingers in his hair, their tongues lightly caressing. When they pulled away for air, Jack looked at Kattiana's dark eyes. Then, without a second thought to stop himself, he pushed her roughly away. He touched a button on his watch and a robot came down and wrapped its arms around the girl.

"Sorry. Jack-Bot," he said, his eyes shimmering with forming tears. "Take her out."

"Coward! You push away everything good and fun in your life, hiding behind these dumb-ass robots!" Kattiana yelled as the robot lifted her out of the room through an air vent in the roof. Another robot was waiting for them, and when they emerged, it lifted its arms and aimed them at Kattiana. As the lasers fired, Kattiana flipped back over the robot, causing the machine to be hit by the lasers instead. She then leaped behind the other robot and kicked its head off before it had a chance to re-aim at her. Down below, Jack heard the lasers firing and a few silent tears ran down his cheeks before he wiped them away, working on another robot. And he started with the mysterious face, dark red eyes, red hair with the two white streaks, and the two red fox ears with black tips. Outside, Kattiana scooped up the bodiless head and threw it, full force, on top of the vent door, causing a crashing sound to echo through the air.

"Ass," Kattiana whispered into the wind, two trails of tears running down her face. She turned away and started to follow the motorcycle tracks she saw in the dirt, knowing that they went back to the temple. She turned herself into a fox and ran the way the tracks ran, the fur on her face still slightly wet.


	5. sory author's notebig news inside!

Okay people I know this isn't really a chapter, but I gotta get the news out there as well as thank people for reviews since I didn't do that for last chapter…soooooo I'll start with the review thanks, then go on to the translation from the last chapter…sorry I was at school when I finished putting the story on and then the bell rang for me to leave, so I didn't get to add in my end or beginning author notes, then I will go on to my big news at the end!!!

Special thanks to:

deniserichardson

firesandstorm

spinningisfun

mwth06

tietum

Thanks for your guys' great reviews!!!! I wouldn't have updated without them(but I still would have written the story - heehee)

And now for the translation from last chapter with dija and Kattiana:

Hola chica. Como estas?- hi girl. How are you?

He sido mejor. Dija, éste es Dojo, otro dragon- I've been better. Dija this is Dojo, another dragon

Pero, pensé que fui el último uno- But I thought I was the only one

Pensó el mal. Podría encogerse abajo y podría venir a encontrarselo- You thought wrong. Could you shrink down and come to meet him?

Supongo para que- I guess so.

Gracias, Dija- Thanks dija

Hola. Me llamo Dija. ¿Qué es suyo- Hi. My name is dija. What's yours?

Ah, Dija arrepentido. Ninguno de mis amigos aquí habla español menos Raimundo. ¿Puede hablar usted inglés para ellos por favor- Oh sorry Dija. None of my friends speak Spanish except for Raimundo. Could you speak English for them please?

And that is the entire scene between dija and Kattiana!!! And if you know Spanish, then you'll notice that some of the words are not as they are supposed to, since I had to use an online translator to do this part because I couldn't really ask my teacher and I didn't want to either…sorry about that. Well, people still reviewed, so I guess it was okay…

Oh and I do NOT own Xiaolin Showdown in any way, shape, or form, otherwise rai and kim would soooo be together already, Jack would have someone, I would probably put this story into the show plot, and there would be singing going on!!!! I love singing!!!

AND NOW FOR MY BIG NEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**I AM GETTING A NEW LITTLE SISTER TONIGHT!!!!! MY PARENTS ARE AT THE HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW, MY MOM IS GETTING INDUCED, AND THEN SHE'S GONNA HAVE THE KID ANY TIME NOW!!!!!! MEANING MY DAD WILL BE CALLING SOON TO LET ME KNOW THE DEETS!!!!!!!!! WHEN THAT HAPPENS, I WILL PUT UP ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE CHAPTER AND LET YOU ALL KNOW!!!!!! BECAUSE I LOVE MY SISTERS AND I AM SOOOO NOT AFRAID TO SHOW THEM OFF**(sorry but I found this sight after my first little sis was born, and she's two now…but she's a natural blue-eye blonde who is the cutest little thing in the world!!!!)** KEEP WATCHING FOR THE UPDATE ON MY SISTER'S ARRIVAL!!!!!!!! IT WILL BE EITHER TONIGHT OR TOMORROW, SINCE I GOTTA STAY HOME AND WATCH MY LITTLE SISTER TOMORROW ANYWAYS!!!!!! **

AND THAT'S PREEETTTYYYY MUCH IT FOR MY LIFE!!!! OH AND MY TOTALLY HOT BOYFRIEND JUST GOT A NEW CAR!!! I DON'T REMEMBER WHAT KIND IT WAS, BUT IT WAS SOME SORT OF ITALIAN CONVERTIBLE, AND HE MIGHT TAKE ME OUT IN IT IF HE GETS HIS PERMIT BEFORE FEBRUARY 19TH!!!!! YAY ME!!!!! WELL, I GOTTA GET MY OTHER LITTLE SISTER READY FOR BED NOW( she's two years old) BUT I WILL BE UPDATING SOON, SO PLEASE KEEP READING AND REVIEWING, BECAUSE I LOVE ALL YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! THANX!!!!!!!!!

BYE BYE FROM Death Fox of Chocolate


	6. LITTLE SISTER IN THE FAMILY! my news!

Yay!!!!!!! as of 11:02 last night, I now have a new little sister!!!!!!!! She was 22inches and 9pounds 0ounces!!!!!! WELCOME TO THE FAMILY LITTLE DANICA LAYNE!!!!! As soon as I can, I will be putting up a picture of her when I get the chance…remember, I haven't seen her yet because I had to watch my other sister Samantha Mackenzie….well, please keep reading my stories and I would love any reviews or congrats that you have!!!!! Oh and any choice of kandy for those who review and any who send me some congrats for the new addition to my family will get either a giant chocolate bar of choice or a piece of congratulatory cake that I'm gonna make my mom for when she comes home!!!!!!! GOD I AM SOOOOOO HAPPY!!!!!!!!! well, gotta go now and update my profile to add in this info!!!! See ya!!!!! From me, the new big sister, Death Fox of Chocolate -


End file.
